The Ball
by RoxasSerenity
Summary: The yearly CSI ball hsa arrived, but with Sara gone, Grissom is a no-show. At first. Thanks again to my beta GSRgirlforever. I forgot the disclaimer. Not mine, who cares. I'll deal. GSR, Hank person BOO and a kiss in the rain. Because I can.


_Yep, I'm having another block. Stupid cold. Any hoo, this has been pestering me for a while. Unable to think about just what the hell I'm dong with 'Creatures of the Night' I wrote it to fill in the gap. Sorry._

It was Catherine's favorite night of the year. The annual ball. Only, it didn't feel right this year. Sara had left Vegas and she knew Grissom would never show up, not when Sara wasn't there. Dressed in an elegant midnight blue dress, Catherine remembered the conversation from the night before in Grissom's office.

"_I'm not going Catherine, end of story."_

"_Everyone is going Grissom. You can't just not show up."_

"_I can do what I want. You're not my mother. I'm not going."_

"_So how _will _you be spending your evening Gil?"_

He never answered; then again, he didn't have to. He would probably spend his free time reading an entomology textbook for the umpteenth time, waiting for Sara to call. Poor bastard. He'd been so depressed since Hannah West had come back in their lives, forcing Sara to make the decision that she couldn't stay.

"Hey Cath. Still hoping?" Warrick appeared to her left, sporting an all black suit.

"Would've been nice. He's been so down. I thought a night out would do him some good."

"Brass tried calling him, so did Greg. He didn't even pick up." All Catherine could do was sigh.

The evening moved along slowly, with Catherine _still _glancing at the door, as if she could wish hard enough and he would simply appear.

"Give it up Cath, Grissom isn't coming. At least you can enjoy yourself."

She knew Nick, and everyone else for that matter, was right.

"The chances of him actually showing up are about as likely as Sara showing up."

"What about them showing up together?"

Three confused CSIs and a confused cop followed Warrick's line of vision to the door. Dressed in a black suit, dark blue shirt, sky blue tie and white sneakers, a clean shaved Gil Grissom had his fingers tied with a slim brunettes'.

The red dress clung to her curves in all the right ways, stopping just short of her knees. Every jaw dropped when her head turned towards them, the short curls of her hair following with grace.

"Holy crap is that-"

The couple began their approach, all but Greg attempting to hide their shock at the open display of affection. Something glinted on her left hand, but no one seemed interested in that for the moment.

"Hi guys."

Grissom jumped strategically to the right as Sara was barraged with hugs and questions. Being distracted by the scene before him, that he failed to notice that someone hadn't joined the bombardment. At least until a fist collided with his shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You told me you weren't coming. Why the hell didn't tell me Sara was coming back?"

"I wasn't and I didn't know! Honest!"

The party had begun to slow itself down, finding the team gathered around a small table. Not bothering to even attempt to squeeze in an extra chair, Sara had placed herself on Grissom's knee, while he wrapped his arms safely around her waist. It was kind of cute.

"Just out of curiosity, where have you been?" Sara looked slightly uncomfortable.

"You don't have to Sara."

"They deserve to know Gil."

"I know, but it's your choice." Sucking in as much air as possible, she began.

"I was in San Francisco with my mother. I know it doesn't sound bad but bare with me. I grew up in a broken house, dad was always drunk, mom was depressed, even my brother turned to drugs. There were always fights, constant trips to the hospital. Just after I turned twelve, mum caught dad sneaking into my room. I saw her kill him while I hid in the closet."

Looks of horror were cast around the group, Grissom squeezed her gently, encouraging her to go on.

"I went through over a dozen different foster homes, until I went to Harvard. While I was studying in Boston, I met Gil. Child abuse cases and rapes were hard for me because they hit too close to home. With Natalie and being separated from you guys and Gil, everything just became too much. Seeing Hannah just pushed me over the edge."

Silence gripped the table, the air thick with tension.

"Great way for me to set a mood huh?"

"It's just...you never said anything before and you know I hate to my see my adopted baby sister get hurt."

"I'm with Nick, we all are."

"Honey, I need to use the bathroom." Grissom whispered into her ear.

"I did not need to know that."

"You are stopping me when you're on my knee." Grissom chuckled at Sara's embarrassment as she stood up. Eyes followed his retreating back.

"I know how to brighten our mood." Everyone turned their attention expectedly back to Greg. "Care to explain the ring on your left hand?"

Sara looked like she could throw something at him for bringing it up. Thinking hard about it though, she knew it was fair for her to break the news, Grissom having unconsciously told them about their relationship in the first place.

"Sara?" She knew that voice and immediately wished she didn't.

"Hank."

"Can I talk to you? Privately." Unsure why, Sara followed him to the bar. "I want to apologize."

"Bit late for that. Why now?"

"I was hoping we could go out, be friends like we were before..." Thankfully his voice trailed off before he finished his sentence.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Hank...I'm married."

"To who?"

"Me." Hank's blond head spun quickly, coming face-to-face with Grissom, who had hidden his clenched fists in his pockets. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, we're just catching up."

"Well if you're done, I'd like my wife back. Sara?"

Wordlessly, she moved, sliding an arm around his waist as Grissom motioned for the group to follow them, his arm holding her close around her shoulders.

"You have the best timing, I swear Gilbert."

"I thought that was why you married me."

"Married? How long have you two been married?" It wasn't until that moment that they realized how close the group was. Grissom glanced down at his watch, throwing Sara a look that said 'get ready to run.'

"About two hours."

"TWO HOURS! WHY IN THE HELL DIDN"T YOU INVITE US?"

Sara was instantly glad she hadn't worn high heels when her husband grabbed her hand and began running across the undercover parking lot. At the end, they discovered it had begun to rain heavily. Grissom stopped while Sara kept trying to pull him along.

"Sara, I'm not that desperate."

"Come on babe, its just water. Besides, I've never been kissed in the rain before." Sara tempted.

"I kissed you in the shower." Grissom attempted to fight back with.

"Not the same thing. Come on Gil. Please?" The puppy eyes did it every time, this time was no exception as he allowed himself to be dragged along.

By the time the night shift had made it the entrance, both were drenched through. Grissom had his hands in his pockets while Sara laughed at him. An evil grin appeared on his face as he charged at her, scooping her up in his arms, spinning them around as she squealed and giggled. A smile appeared on Catherine's face, Warrick noticed quickly.

"What?"

"In all the years I've known them both, I've never seen them smile like they do since they got together."

Everyone watched as Grissom placed Sara back on her feet, keeping her close as he lent down to push a passion filled kiss to her lips.

"Maybe they'll get their happy ending after all."


End file.
